I Just Didn't Know
by Cecelia Pemberly
Summary: Elizabeth has given birth to a boy. Yet as he grows, they see that he looks nothing like his father William.
1. The Boy is Born

Elizabeth laid down on the bed. Her body was shaking violently. Will laid on the left of her in the same bed. She had just given birth to a baby boy. A maid had taken him away to be cleaned up. Will put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. He was trying to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work.

"Will. I w-want to s-see him."

"You will darling. The maid is just cleaning him up." Governor Swan came into the room.

"I am very disappointed that you have gone through with this Elizabeth. No daughter of mine should ever bare a child. At least not with a blacksmith" he explained

"But I d-did. I w-wanted a c-child of my own and I w-wanted to have one w-with W-Will." Elizabeth started. "I want t-to be normal." Her father eyed her curiously.

"What are you saying then?" he asked

"I'm s-saying that after I s-see my c-child, I'm l-leaving and t-taking him with m-me." Her father stepped back a few steps out of surprise. "I d-don't want t-to be the governor's d-daughter anymore." There were tiny tears welling in her eyes. It could have been from the pain of giving birth, or the pain of leaving her father and her family. It was probably her father though, who was suffering the most pain, because as soon as she saw her child, he would lose his only daughter. He was so tempted to make it so she would never see her new born son, but he knew that if this was what she wanted, that's what she would get. Her father left the room, about to break out in tears. It hurt him, because he hadn't done it in a long time.

The maid came in with the child. He was wrapped in warm wool blanket. His eyes were closed and his tongue what slightly stuck out. He looked like he just ate something really sour.

"Will. You were right. He is beautiful." Elizabeth started to cry. She had calmed down and was back to normal. "What will we name him?"

"William. It's a family name." Elizabeth nodded in approval.

"Mia, please pack my bags. Put all of my dresses and sentimental items in them. I am leaving."


	2. The Unwelcomed Visitor

_Please keep this as a note: Will is the older one, William is the younger one_

Word was silent about Elizabeth's child and her leaving. The family moved into the blacksmith shop. Will owned it now, because Mr. Brown had given it to him. There was a room upstairs where they lived. Will would work late into the night, making swords. Elizabeth took care of William and cooked the meals in the chimney where Will heated the swords. She didn't know how hard it was.

One night, while Will was working and Elizabeth was feeding William, a strange thought came to Elizabeth.

"I wonder how the crew has been." She asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if they ever got another ship." He paused and then turned around to face Elizabeth. "Why did you kiss Jack before he went under?" Elizabeth was so surprised that she jerked the bottle out of William's mouth, causing him to cry. She stood up and started bouncing him around to calm him.

"Is this really the best time?" Elizabeth told him as William kept screaming. She took the baby upstairs and the cries faded. Will sighed and kept on working. Elizabeth put William into his wooden crib, and she went back downstairs. The light gown that she wore was barely enough to keep her warm on a cold night like this. She sat by the fire, warming her flesh, but not her spirits. She heard the door open. Her eyes darted to who had entered.

"Turner, I am in need of a sword, just as good as the one you made for me before." The man ordered. He wore a blue jacket and a tricorne hat with small feathers lining the folds. It was Commodore Norrington in new honor. Elizabeth ran her fingers though her hair to hide her face. But Norrington suspected something.

"Why would a woman be out at this time of night?" She heard the clicking of his boots on the semi hardened dirt rattle closer to her. She fidgeted with her hands, because she couldn't stop moving. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she felt his hand grab her hair and put it behind her ear.

"Elizabeth Swan." he said in a cunning tone

"Not anymore. I am now Elizabeth Turner. I am not a Swan anymore. I have never even heard the name." And at just the right moment, young William started to cry in the upper room. Elizabeth looked toward the sound and then back to Norrington with a nervous grin on her face.

"And a child too?"

"I liked you better when you were a sickly, drunken man in Tortuga, coughing up his insides over the dock." She told him.

"May I see the child?" Norrington asked.

"He is asleep." William started bawling again, this time even louder. Elizabeth looked at Norrington. "Fine."

Elizabeth stomped upstairs like a child throwing a tantrum. She walked over to William's crib and lifted him out. "This is William. He's a few months old now."

"I am sure that a child of that age should no be living in conditions such as these. I should take him." Norrington stretched out him arms. Elizabeth pulled William toward her and stepped back.

"I can assure you that he is fine in my care since I am a woman and know when child needs something. I was a child myself. And as for you, you still are one!" Norrington scowled.

"You will not talk to someone who is higher then you like that." He drew his sword. Elizabeth like out a sob and ran down the stairs with William. His eyes were wide open.

"WILL!" Elizabeth cried. Will dropped his hammer onto the anvil and grabbed a sword. The tip was burning hot from being in the fire. Norrington's sword was rusted from the water. The two crossed blades.

"You lay one hand on my wife or my son, and you will be going through that hurricane again, only this one will be much warmer and-" Will took the cooled sword behind Norrington's back and guided him to the chimney. ",you will not survive." Norrington lowered his sword and put it back in its case.

"Let this be a lesson to you Elizabeth. You never break a promise." Norrington made that comment and strode out the door.


	3. The Truth is Told

As young William grew, Elizabeth and Will started to notice what chracteristics he held from both of them. He had Elizabeth's soft hands and eyes, but he looked nothing like his father in any way. The only why he was like his father, was that he had a natural blacksmithing talent. By age 8, he was working in the shop and by age 10, he was making his own swords.

But Will was still depressed that young William looked nothing like him. He was a spitting image of his father and he was a mirror to his father. What happened here? It was like he wasn't even his father, but he knew that he was.

One day, Anamaria came to Port Royal. She really had no reason, but her boat had just drifted that direction. She explored the town, admiring it, because Tortuga was no where near as tame. She walked into the blacksmith shop to see Will.

"Will, you still workin' here I see." She said as she stepped down the stairs and strolled about the room.

"Yes, and I'm living here with Elizabeth and William." Anamaria looked puzzled.

"Who is William?" And just then, William burst through the doors of the shop coming back from a delivery. Somehow, he always would come in at just the right moment.

"This is William, my son. William, this is Anamaria from the crew."

"Pleased to meet you," William said as he bowed. Anamaria squinted her eyes a tiny bit and tilted her head. She walked slowly toward William and felt his face.

"I tell you, he looks just like…JACK SPARROW!"


	4. Norrington's Rage is Born

Elizabeth and Will were equally shocked. They were shocked because they hadn't noticed it before. Like Jack, William had dark eyes, dark brown hair and a bit of an unpredictable personality.

Will was furious. Immediately after recovering from shock, he dropped the sword he had been working on and ran out the door. Elizabeth looked at Anamaria, who was looking extremely confused. She slowly strolled around Elizabeth and walked out the door. Elizabeth started to cry and she ran upstairs to cry into a pillow. William, who had no idea on what just happened, picked up the sword that his father had dropped and began to work.

Anamaria ran to catch up with Will, who was fast walking toward the dock.

"Would you mind telling me what just happened back there?" Anamaria ordered in between gasps of breath.

"I'll tell you what just happened," Will shouted. "I just found out that William isn't my son. That's why he doesn't look like me."

"But you mustn't blame Elizabeth. Back there, she looked like she was about to cry. They weren't, 'my secret is out' tears or 'I'm in big trouble' tears. They were 'I had no idea how this happened' tears." Will halted. Anamaria grabbed his shoulders. "If you don't go back there and figure this out," she was shaking him for emphasis on some words. She pulled her pistol out of her belt. ", I will shoot you and kill you…." She paused for a second. "Savvy?" Will turned around and started walking away from Anamaria, because he knew that she wasn't kidding.

Will walked back to the blacksmith shop slowly. Yet on the way he heard many screams and gun shots. So he picked up his pace a little it. Then he heard a cannon fire come from the tower. His fast walk turned into a run. He turned around to see Anamaria running toward him.

"You know what? This place is really beginning to act like Tortuga if you ask me." Both of them ran as fast as they could back to the shop. Elizabeth had come back downstairs and was hugging William tightly as if she were protecting him.

"Will you bastard! You just left us here!" Elizabeth was in a very bad mood and was in no way acting like a sophisticated young lady. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anything. All I heard was gunshots." Will explained. There was a loud knocking on the door. Elizabeth and William started upstairs. Lt. Gillette burst into the building.

"Lieutenant Gillette?" Elizabeth puzzled.

"Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Turner. Master William." Gillette bowed to each of them.

"Gillette, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"You need to get out of Port Royal…NOW!" he ordered. "Commodore Norrington is out of control. I hate to say this, but he has gone crazy, and I don't know what he is going to do."


	5. The Jack Side of William

The couple was so frightened that they were frozen. What could have caused this?

"Well? You better move or he is going to find you!" Gillette reminded them. "You can come with me onto the Dauntless to be taken to another port." Will took a sword from the rack of orders and put it into his belt. Anamaria followed close behind. The 5 of them ran through the town, dodging other villagers and red coats.

As they approached the dock in one piece, they paused to take a breath. As they were taking a quick break, Commodore Norrington swung himself over the balcony of a nearby building, planting himself directly in front of Elizabeth. He had a twisted smile plastered onto his face. Elizabeth had never seen him like this.

"Now Elizabeth, this is the time to regret not keeping your promise to me 12 years ago. If I can't have you, surely a blacksmith can't!" He took out his cutlass. It was the same rusty blade that he threatened Elizabeth with 10 years ago. "All that sorrow and hate has finally escaped. And you are the one that I am going to take it out on!"

The moment Norrington pulled out his cutlass, William had lost thought in everything around him. He remembered seeing the blade and remembered his mother crying for help. He had to do something.

William ran behind his father and grabbed the sword he had taken from the shop out of his belt case. Will was alarmed.

"William! Put that down! You don't know how to handle it!" Will called. But William still charged at Norrington at full blast. Norrington turned around fast enough to block the blade.

"You know, I didn't have THAT much rum to drink today!" William took his blade back and struck low, but Norrington had a lot of experience. He blocked the blast and did the same thing to William. Instead of blocking, William retreated and started running though the town. As he turned around, he noticed that small bits of rust were blowing off the sword as they ran.

Will ran onto the docks, and they started a fight right in front of the Dauntless and all the people boarding. Slowly, William would step back a bit. Norrington kept backing him down the pier until William was an inch from falling in.

"You forget your place Turner. It's in Davy Jones's Locker." Norrington stepped back and charged at William with his rusted sword swinging and chopping the air. Elizabeth who was standing on the Dauntless's deck watched in fear. At the last possible second, William jumped backward into the water, with Norrington following. The water was freezing cold and William only had light clothes on. That kept him from sinking quickly.

Norrington's heavy coat got heavier from the water. All of the metal on his body, belt and boot buckles, his sword and everything else started to pull him down. William got onto the dock to realize that Norrington was drowning. He looked at his parents and then at the drowning commodore. After a few seconds of thought. He dove back into the freezing sea.

Below the surface, William swam to the commodore. Norrington's cheeks were inflated with air. William swan to him and when Norrington touched the bottom, he had closed his eyes and fallen limp. William was starting to run out of air too. He unbuckled the belt strap that was closing his jacket. When he undid the belt, it slipped off into the water. His hat had also fallen off and floated to the surface. William put his arm around Norrington's waist. He struggled to carry the full grown man to the surface. As his air supply was running low, his vision started to go. But he could see his mother's head peaking over the dock. As his wet head was exposed to the air, he gasped for oxygen. Gillette grabbed onto Norrington under his arms. William, who was extremely dizzy from the long period without air, used his mother's aid to get himself onto the dock.

Gillette laid him down flat on the dock.

"He's not breathing!"

Elizabeth said, "Well he's not wearing a corset, so I can't really help him there." She felt a little scared, but yet, she still had a spot in her hear that hated him.

"Move." William pushed Gillette aside and pushed on Norrington's stomach a number of times before he started coughing up water. After getting a chance to breath, he sat up. Elizabeth held William tightly.

"You, saved me?" he asked William. "A blacksmith actually did something for me?"

"No," William told him. "A 10 year old, pirate-to-be just risked his life for the protection of someone they admire. When William said that, Elizabeth remembered the day Jack saved her, and even though they had never met, he still jumped in to save her, for Norrington.

Gillette allowed them to go back to their home. On the way back, Will looked at his son in amazement.

"I am very proud of you. You handled a sword wonderfully, and you risked your life for someone who wanted to kill you. That is the personality of a true pirate. The personality of Jack Sparrow." William smiled and moved a bit to the side of the road. Elizabeth moved closer.

"Will, when we get back home, I am really going to reveal the truth to you, even after a very trying day."


	6. What Really Happened

The family returned to the blacksmith shop. Anamaria had sailed away on her boat when they had reached the docks. William started to work on the sword that he had been working on when his father had stomped out the door.

"Mum, what will happen to the Commodore?" William asked.

"If he isn't arrested, he will probably just go back to normal. It's amazing what rum does to that man." Elizabeth said recalling the night in Tortuga years ago. William let out a soft laugh and returned to work. Will and Elizabeth slipped upstairs. They sat on the bed, beside each other.

"Will, I promised that I would tell you want happened, and I'm not going to break a promise to you." Elizabeth took a long breath. She grabbed Will's hands and started.

"Before we met on Iz la Cruz, I was extremely worried about what had happened to you. So I started to drink rum, everyday. But I would drink more and more each day. One day, I was extremely drunk. I had no idea what I had gotten into. So Jack and I slept together that night. The next morning, I felt so ashamed of myself. I drank so much that day, so I could just forget about it, and it worked, until you mentioned me kissing Jack. And just so you know, I didn't kiss Jack because I didn't love you. I kissed him, because he was a _good man _and because it would probably be the last time I saw him."

Will knew that this was in fact the cold hard truth, because Elizabeth was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She let out a soft sob and grabbed Will tightly around his neck. The two heard footsteps rushing up the stairs, but Elizabeth still held strong

William came running up the stairs with the sword in his hands.

"Father! I finished the Commodore's order!" When he saw that they were in a "moment" he quietly backed downstairs.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth sobbed. Will pushed her back a little while holding her shoulders. He smiled softly. "I just didn't know"

Follow William and the rest of the family in the sequel: And Really BAD Eggs

Coming Soon


End file.
